


Meridiths Laminate

by Sycahoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gay, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycahoe/pseuds/Sycahoe
Summary: A short tale of the brave sacrifices Scotland and Wales made for there dearest brother Arthur.





	1. Father Winter can Manstrate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelys!
> 
> Before reading this fanfiction I strongly suggest you at least know the human names of the G8. Be aware the nations in this fanfic are my interpretation of them through the years in this fandom, reader of the manga, and anime watcher.
> 
> Without further ado, let the curtain drop~
> 
>  

America Intently gazed out the large cabin window watching the snow fall as it drifted into the mild wind blocking his small range of vision that he was receiving from a small porch light catching the may white specks that floated with the wind. Sighing to himself as he takes the last sip of his luke warm beer that was long forgotten about earlier within the night. Breaking his gaze from the wilderness to his brother who was sitting in the middle of the large sectional that furnished a large majority of the lavish log cabin that they and the few nations present were sprawled out on all on. Everyone on some form of electronic device.

"You know guys, I was really looking forward to spending the weekend with my boyfriend and friends and do fun winter shit. But my brother just had to plan a big get together when a big ass snow storm was suppose to hit." America snarly commented looking over at his brother. Looking up from his tablet, the screen glaring off his glasses.

"Not my fault you didn't look at the weather before flying down here."

"Okay, you wanna play this game? I'll play this game Matthew. So then why didn't you check it before planning this?" The blonde asked crossing his arms. As the other two nations continue to tap at their electronic devices listening in. But refraining to acknowledge the brothers bickering toward another.

Canada just shrugged pausing his tablet setting it on his lap. "I dunno why didn't you check it?"

"Im serious! If I knew I was just going to be hauled inside all weekend I would have stayed home with Japan."

"Oh you know, I just like to piss you off because I'm a sadistic bastard. Prussia was suppose to watch the news but we ended up making love in the room you're staying in then forgetting about it." Canada sarcastically replied with a smug grin on his face enjoying briefly annoying his brother.

America huffed in annoyance dumping his beer bottle in the trash can in the small kitchen that was connected to the living room. Walking back and sitting next to his boyfriend Japan; who just listened in not wanting to get involved in the brothers long term childish arguments that they had been having for centuries.

While France just sat and watched the two bicker like they had been ever since they were small colonies. Sipping some of his red wine out of the less red solo cup curled up on the right end of the sectional with a loud pattern blanket draped over his legs.

"I cannot believe you two still argue like zat I thought at least mon Matheu would have grown out of it."

"If someone wasn't such an instigator then I wouldn't have to argue with them." Canada responded getting up from his place plugging up his tablet in the outlet next to the stone fireplace that was mostly now used as decor rather than a source of heat setting it on the nick nack cluttered hearth. Then returning to his spot.

"I'm not an instigator!" The blonde turned to his partner who was tapping away at his smart phone. Feet propped up underneath a blanket that had been abandoned on the hardwood floor.

"Babe, am I an instigator?"

Japan set his phone face down staring into his boyfriend's blue puppy dog eyes, putting his hand over his. "Werr occasionally..., but I stirr love you."

France lightly chuckled to himself some what enjoying the banter between them watching America dramatically putting a hand to his chest. "Babe, that hurt."

"That's what she said." Canada snapped back grabbing the remote from the glass coffee table flipping on the weather station. Earning an unappreciated glare from his brother as the Japanese man beside him sat up some from his spot planting a small peck on his cheek. Quickly whispering something in his ear then sitting back in his spot. A small grin formed on the Americans face as he placed his arm around his partner who scooted closer to him upon contact.

"Changed my mind, I like being an instigator."

"Honhon, zee things we do to please our lovers. Reminds me of when I was young." France responded sipping some more of his wine briefly remembering one of his many past lovers.

The large front door to the cabin abruptly slammed open, Prussia, Germany and Spain quickly walking into the house trying not to track snow everywhere in the process. Taking off their boots and damp socks off at the door.

"Oh Dios mío! How do you live like this Canada?!? It's so cold and snowy!" Spain exclaimed walking over to France and shoving his cold red hands in his face.

"Feel them they are as cold as the ice!"

France inched away from his Spanish friend trying not to spill the glass of wine in his hand. "Non! get your cold hands away from me before I spill my expensive wine!"

"Zhat is obvious you dummkopf! Because he has zhe awesome me!" Prussia boasted taking off his jacket and hat hanging them up along with his brother who insisted on doing it himself.

"More like zhe other way around." Germany muttered under his breath as Spain chunks his winter gear in the Germans general direction abandoning it there as he gets underneath the blanket that France had. Purposely trying to touch him with his hands without France noticing.

"Vat did you say?" The albino questioned picking up Spain's things and setting them up to dry with the other winter clothing.

"Nein, its nothing." Germany responded taking off one of his long sleeves walking past the living room into a room off the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower if you need me." Shutting the door behind him.

Prussia strided across the living room stopping once he saw his lover was wearing his yellow marshmallow peep slippers he received during an white elephant Christmas a few years back. "Birdie, are you wearing mein slippers?"

Canada lifted up his left leg looking at his foot. "What are you going to do about it?"

Prussia continued through the rest of the living room sitting next to the Canadian placing his cold feet on his lap. "Warm zhem zhey are cold und mein socks are all zhe way up zhe stairs."

The blonde moved the blanket back from his lap, easily scooping up his lover placing him in his lap. Draping the blanket over there lower halves of their body. Placing his hands around Prussia's waist as he leans back into his chest his neck resting on his right shoulder. "Better?"

The albino just nodded putting the soles of his feet against Canada's clothed calf attempting to warm them. "Jou know Prussia it's kinda weird seeing you fit in Canada's lap, I thought you were taller for the longest time." Spain commented snuggled underneath the same white blanket as France trying to warm his cold hands that the harsh winter winds had caused.

"Dude, have you seen him? He's like taller than Germany." retorted the American readjusting his arm resting around the small Asian man.

"Honhon, isn't it amazing what my superior lineage gave to Canada aside from his amazing looks."

"All of jou are wrong! It is because he is my awesomely hot boyfriend!" Prussia boasted earning an eye roll from Canada along with an unemused look from France and Spain.

Before anyone could put there two cents in the loud blare of Spain's festive ring tone filled the room. The phone vibrating about on the the arm chair near Frances arm causing him to jump almost spilling his drink onto the floor. "Mon dieu Toni! Your ztupid phone almost gave moi a heart attack!" Reaching over to grab the tomato patterned cased phone handing it to Spain

The Spaniard smiled slightly rubbing his hand to the back of his neck. Grabbing his phone from his friend. "Lo siento! I always misplace it around the house so I have to call it to find it."

Spain unlocked his phone America quickly adding in. "Then you should have bought a Samsung 7! Dude, mine blew up on Japan's bed right next to my as-" Japan putting a hand over his mouth as Italy's voice entered the room caused by Spain accidentally mashing the speaker button. His phone still held in hand as the Italian spoke.

"Ciao Spain! I was wondering if I-wait...am I on speaker? It sounds like your on a tunnel on my end!" He blissfully remarked.

Spain looking over at France who just mouthed no shaking his head. The French man just want to be noisy.

The Spaniard looked to the albino next who just nodded no giving him an okay signal. Canada just shrugged his shoulders placing his hands on Prussia's waist to readjust his sitting arrangement. America just looked confused his hands in question looking at Japan who had silenced him, who was also looking at him confused.

"Spain? Are you there?" Italy questioned as Spain contemplated his choice one last time.

"Uh..sì, yes sorry my cell phone reception is really bad here!" Spain responded trying to sound sincere.

Meanwhile France just poured more wine for himself propping his back onto the couch arm placing his legs over Spain's lap. America getting up from his spot to grab drinks. Prussia tugging on his shirt putting up two fingers for alcohol for the other pair of lovers.

"Oh, okay! I just wanted to ask you one tinsy question!"

"Sì, what is it?" Spain questioned upon America's return with four cans of beer as France an Prussia make eye contact looking at each other with a mischievous gleam in there eyes. Japan opening his alcohol taking a sip ready to listen to the drama.

"So, hypothetically lets say you end up sleeping with your boyfriends sorta brother along with one of his ex husbands, how would a poor pasta lover go about hiding it from said boyfriend? Hypothetically of course!" Italy questioned a muffled noise sounding like a shifting blanket in the background.

France raised a brow inching closer to Spain, Prussia whispered something in Canada's ear causing him to nod. While America just digested the question, while Japan looked to be thinking about something nodding his head in approval.

"Uh, well..that is a hard question to answer. Why do you ne-"

"Wait, hold on Spain there's some weird fucking noise from outside the bedroom door..." There was a slight pause and a males or females voice could be heard speaking but the words were too muffled to hear.

"Merda! Spain, I think a raccoon got in the house again from last night's party. See! I told you Austria! We shouldn't have left Switzerland to close the windows! I'm gonna give you to someone."

Before the Spaniard could protest a muffled noise blared through the phone as the other nations quietly waited for the drama to unveil its self once more. The bubblie voice of Hungary was soon on the phone clicking her tongue before speaking. "Hello Spain! How are you doing? I've been too busy to keep up with everyone lately!"

"Uh-Hola Hungary. Everything is just great here." Spain sputtered trying his hardest not to think about what had happened the previous night between them failing.

While France and Prussia just gave each other a look intently listening still. Canada on the other hand had his phone out tapping away while semi-listening. As America and Japan continue to listen while adjusting into a more comfortable cuddling position. Drinking there alcoholic beverages.

"That's so wonderful to here! My weekend has been great so far, I feel like a young nation again hooking up with nations for nights of ecstasy and pleasure...Reminds me of the simpler times when me you and Belgium use to hook up!"

Spain forcefully chuckled, this two best friends eyes glued on him in betrayal with a tinge of impressment. The others not to surprised by the three hooking up aside from Japan whom had a look of confusion on his face. "Ha-ha-ha, oh Hungary jou are so funny!"

"Spain, vat are you talking about? I specifically remember you and Belgium fighting over who would be in the middle... Op! Italy came back! I'll give you to him, have fun on vacation!" The Germanic country beamed a small pause before Italy's voice could be heard.

"Good news, it wasn't a raccoon! It was just Wales and Scotland! I forgot they were making a quick pop in while they were in Europe. So, what did you want again?"

Spain heavily sighed putting a hand to his forehead. "Italy, have you taken your meds?"

There was a slight pause on the other side of the line as the other nations just waited not really suprised that he took some form of medication. After all most of the nations have anxiety meds on hand.

Italy sharply exhaled speaking in a harsh tone. "There's a reason Austria gave you Romano." The phone then clicked ending the call. Spain sat there in shock what he said to him.

Prussia laughed his obnoxious laugh filling the room. Canada tried to contain his laughter, but ending up wheezing instead.

America sharply inhaled through his teeth feeling the burn from the Italians words. "Ooo, he burned you pretty good dude."

"I'm surprised he had the barrs to say that." Japan commented.

France moved his hair off his shoulders puffing his chest out a tad. "Ohonhon~ Big brother is so proud w'en zey finally grow up."

Suddenly the bedroom door adjacent to the end of the living area moving into the kitchen opened up. The loud creaks adding to the chatter filled room. All eyes glued the German not knowing what to say. Even Spain was still baffled by the Italians word choice. As he walks out into the living room holding a bottle of liquid soap in his right hand. "Vat? Im putting it back."

The group of men stayed silent not knowing what to even say or say anything at all giving each other warry glances. Finally America spoke up forcefully cough. "Dude, Germany I don't know how to say this but-"

Japan placed a cold hand on his mouth muffling the Americans words. Not allowing his lover to ruin the entire weekend for his German friend because of his Italians choice of weekend lovers.

Prussia quickly joining in before his brother caught wind to the fabricated like he was forming. Not wanting to break his brothers heart. "Jou are just so shiny West! Like, I'm impressed."

Canada looked at his lover questioning his mental state. Japan had let go of his boyfriends mouth wiping the small amount of spit on his hand on America's shirt. America looking appalled by his actions as he calmly states.

"Hai, shine bright like a Doitsu."

Germany arched a brow not buying what was being fed to him. Walking past the group up the stairs. "Prussia, if jou drank all my liquor I'm going to strangle zhe holy hell out of jou." Soon followed by a door being shut.

Prussia just nervously laughed, getting off of Canada's lap sitting next to him. Leaning over tword everyone else. "Ve cannot tell West about Italy! It vill break his heart and he will be sad all weekend!"

France nodded, rubbing the nape of Spains neck as his head rested on his shoulder not knowing what to do with himself. "When zis comes and bites you in zee ass I do not want to hear zee squalling."

"But you like have to tell him! Sister's before misters!" The American justified.

His older brother stepping in. "Ya Gil, how would you like it if someone kept that from you?"

"Nein! It is not zhe same! West is a delicate little creature, and I'm the image of masculinity! Tell zhem Toni!"

Spain just shifted his head toward his friend muttering. "Italy is dead to me." Burying his head in Frances nape; coddling him.

"Look what you did Gilbert Belshmit! You took the happiest nation in the room and made him sad with your societal conformed gender roles!" Canada huffed turning a cheek to him. "I'm disappointed."

"But I didn't do anything! It vas Italy's fault!" Prussia wined to his lover who wasn't making eye contact with him anymore.

"That's what I call excuses." The Canadian huffed.

"Vat about Italy?" The German questioned heading down the wooden stair case a tablet in hand.

"Nothing, Prussia is just brameing others of his actions." The Asian replied bending down to grab the blanket from the floor to wrap himself in.

"Zhats really rude Prussia. Jou know you should listen to you're boyfriend more often. The German states sitting down a good length apart between Japan and France. Who was currently stroking the Spaniards head cradled in his lap.

Spain muttering. "I am going to beat that little shit when I get home."

"Shush, mon ami. I Francis, Bonnefoy. Zee personification of the country of love! Will love you more zhan Gilbert ever will!" The Frenchman justified stroking the side of his face.

The albino let out a long winded sigh, turning toward Spain mumbling. "I'm sorry... Are jou all happy now?!"

"Somewhat, but I am disappointed." France responded Spain shrugging head still placed in his lap.

"Im good dude! But kinda have the munchies. " America added getting up padding his way into the kitchen. 

Japan getting up shuffling behind him. "Wait Alfie! You should eat those green tea cookies we brought with us! There going to go stare if we don't eat them today."

The American snapped his fingers heading up the stairs shouting. "I am bringing the whole box down." Japan returning to his spot.

Canada turned around to face his lover a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Yes."

Planting a kiss on his lips which the other eagerly took as a possible opportunity to something more energetic night time activity. The kiss soon deepened as soon the blonde sliding his tongue in the others mouth. His phone immediately started to blare Adele. Groaning, parting lips picking up the phone and going into a different room. Leaving Prussia all alone France and Spain laughing to themselves.

"Vat is it jou dummkops?!" The albino snapped.

The two giggling chanting together. "Gilbert is gay! Gilbert is gay!"

A red blush formed on the Prussians face turning away from the two yelling back. "Shut up! Und I am BI and so are jou Francis! And your Pan Toni!"

A soft gasp emerged from Frances mouth. "I cant believe you remembered!"

"We are so proud of you!" Spain chirped like his usual happy self.

"This is going to be a long weekend" Germany mumbled watching his brother and best friends talk like group of teenage girls.

"Hai. I am hoping to get a good amount of 'excersise' in before we go. Its good for the heart." Japan blatantly states. The flushed German just looking at him not believing that came out of the usual polite nations mouth. Yes, this was indeed going to be a long weekend. But nothing like either of them would expect.


	2. Dearest Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a good uncle? He, he is a good uncle.

The Frenchman continued to file his nails. Spain still shovling small pieces of his green tea cookie in the blondes mouth. The Spanard taking a bite out of the cookie for himself, somewhat listening to Canada talking to the group of nations. Canada craned his neck over, stealing a bite of his lovers cookie in his hand. Prussia looking back him in betrayal as the Canadian chews the rest of his stolen cookie. Looking at his twin taping away on his phone. "Did everyone get that?.... Alfred, did you even listen to a word I said?"

The American looked up from his phone, pausing the device setting the phone down on the kitchen island they all stood around. "See, I would have. But there is just this little problem,...I don't care Matthew!"

Canada heavily sighed running his hand down his face. Looking at his brother who just shoved a whole green tea cookie in his mouth. "England is staying over because his flight got cancelled because of the shitty weather! And I personally don't want to hear you two fight the entire goddamn night!"

America inhaled the rest of the cookie in his mouth causing himself to have a coughing fit the other five nations watching his struggle but none bothering to help.

Spain chiming in. "And jou should tell Japan that your ex is coming to visit because he went to the bathroom and none of us wanted to!"

America ceased coughing downing a cup of water on the island. "Dudes, I'm so fucked!"

"Zhat was mein water." Germany muttered.

"Mein Gott West, everything isn't about jou!" Prussia chimed in nudging his brother in the elbow. Causing the blonde to reel his arm slightly back looking at his now red elbowed.

"Ha, I love seeing you panic." Canada stated as America ran a hand through his hair taking off his glasses placing a hand on his forehead groaning.

France set down his nail file wiping the nail dust off of his nails onto his pants looking at the stressed American. "What is zee big problem Alfred? Angleterre didn't even call moi complain about you after...zat."

Alfred scoffed and started chuckle to himself. "France, Francis, France. I don't wanna deal with England! If you loved me you would do it for me!" The American wined, wrapping his arms around the back of the Frenchmans shoulders like a child would do to there mother. America placeing his head next to his face giving him puppy eyes. 

France shoving his head away from his face, trying to unwrap himself from the American's vine like arms. Snapping back. "Non! You got yourself into zis mess and you will dig yourself out of it!"

America frowned mustering up a face of dread and sorrow. Moving his arms to his shoulders gently rubbing them looking France in the eye while forcefully making fake tears pool in his eyes. " Mais je t'aime, la France! N'est-ce pas suffisant? (But I love you, France! Isn't that enough?)

Spain put a hand to his chest actually feeling some what bad for America and his faked fasade. Germany also falling into the blue eyed nations trap, the same was not said for his older brother whom had already been fooled one two many times by the Canadian version of his act. Canada just clicked his tongue not impressed with his brothers performance coughing out. "Weak."

The Frenchman was also not falling for Americas charade, having seen it from both brothers multiple time using the opportunity to remove himself from the Americans now loose grip turning to face him. "Alfred, your acting skills have gotten, how you say? Utterly terrible, you couldn't even trick Sealand with zat tacky facade.

The American instantly dried away his forming tears returning to his normal self. "Dammit France, and your aesthetically pleasing face!" Sitting down in one of the bar stools tucked underneath the island sitting himself down clicking his tongue. "Well I'm out of ideas." 

"Zat was an idea?" France questioned. Germany and Spain not believing how fast he returned back to his happy self. 

"Shut up dude! I wanna see you try to make one up all by yourself!" The American huffed sitting up in the stool. 

"Ja France, don't you remember that one time I had zhat awesome idea to eat gas station sushi in Belgium?!?" The albino boasted, his friend looking at him brows arched. Putting a hand to his chin questioning his friend.

"Didn't chu get food poising?" The Spaniard questioned leaning up against the counter top. 

"Yes he did and I had to hold his head when he vomited that entire night." Canada snapped not allowing his lover to say anything back. 

The loud ding of the door bell broke the conversation, Canada snarky commenting. "Speaking of vomiting, look who's here!" walking over to the front door opening it, the muffled greetings exchanged were heard from the kitchen. 

Alfred just groaning to himself putting his head on the table, muttering. "Kill me now." while the other nations just continued to eat the remaining cookies, Canada followed by England soon entered into the kitchen. The Canadian still speaking to him. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat? We have a shit ton of snacks, eh."

"No thank you I'm quite alright, I had Subway before I came." A thick British accent responded causing Americas stomach to drop, raising his head to see England standing on the opposite side of the room next to his brother. Frances laugh braking the forming awkward tension.

"Bonjor, Angleterre~" The blonde purred looking the Englishman up and down. 

"Ah yes, hello frog I was hoping you would have froze by now."

"Ohonhonhon~ You underestimate the burning passion in between my loins for you~" France seductively hummed. His two friends giving him proud looks, like a parents who just watched there kid make there first home-run. 

Meanwhile Germany looked at him baffled he said that aloud slightly pink in the face. While Canada just gave the duo an unemused glare, his brother just listening in not really knowing how to react, seeing he was sleeping with the man less than two months ago.

England snorted at France's response crossing his arms speaking in a somewhat seductive tone. "Is that so? Comments like that are why you haven't had me for decades."

America inhaled slightly choking on his cookie, throwing himself into a small coughing fit. Germany's face instantly flushed pink not making eye contact with neither. Prussia jabbed his lover in the side impressed with the somewhat sexually suggestive conversation, while his Spanish friend just digested the events occurring.

France seductive purred sending a wink. "Ohonhonhon~ Good thing we will be together all night."

"Ah yes, enjoy your personal fantasy while I'm two rooms over behind one of the lovely solid oak doors Canada vacation home posses." England remarked running a hand through his hair brushing some of the small snowflakes from his head.

"See Birdie I told jou our doors vere nice!" Prussia boasted as his lover looked down at him with an arched brow humming in agreement walking over to the fridge grabbing out two beers. Taking the opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen and back into the living room with Prussia, France blowing the albino a kiss even though the two still could see each other from the open kitchen. Prussia acting like he had caught it then tossing it away earning a gasp from France, snapping back. "Mon deu Gilbert 'ow rude!"

Prussia just laughed looking him dead in the eyes teasing. "Don't hate zhe player hate zhe game!" 

His blonde friend put a hand to his chest, feeling somewhat betrayed while Spain just grabbed his other hand walking into the living room chirping. "Don't be the sad amigo I will never betray you like Prussia!"

"Mon amie, zis is why you're my favorite ." France added in sitting down on the other side of the large sectional on Spain's lap. The Spaniard putting a hand on his thigh warmly rubbing it.

"I heard zhat jou WHORES!" The albino yelled scowling, his lover gently rubbing his hand.

Germany sighing to himself grabbing his drink from the counter top muttering. "Dumbcoughs every last one of them.

Americas head was still on the island trying to think of a way to get out of speaking to his ex all together while Germany took the opportunity to slip out of the kitchen moving into the living room. Sitting down away from everyone else, in the middle of the sectional. His brother throwing a phone at his face. America could hear the yelling of German accents, looking up seeing he was all alone with England in Canada's kitchen. 

The Brit grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, opening it and taking a sip arching a brow at his ex who was sweating bullets looking up at him. Putting down his water bottle, sealing the top back on speaking. "Alfred are you okay love? You look ill."

America just nervously laughed at him, wipeing some sweat from his forehead. "Nah Ar-Eng, dude." He managed to cough out as an answer.

Arthur furrowed his brows, not knowing what to think about the jumbled words he was thrown. While Alfred secretly wished for his own death to break the awkward tension forming entirely on his behalf. Almost on que, a small pair of feet padded down the stairs, heading off into the kitchen passing the group of men in the living room. The two Germans in a heated debate over something Japan could care less about, wineing. "Alfred, have you seen my phone charger?" 

Japan spoted England right away, looking over to his lover who appeared very nervous. Japan sent a small wave to England a confused expression on his face. Walking to the fridge, grabbing himself out a beer. 

America watching him pop off the top, taking a sip giving England an odd look.

"Uh, babe have you checked the thing in the small green bag?" America sputtered, Japan's odd gaze at England growing by the second. As the raven just sipped on his drink, proped up against the wall.

"Didn't we bring the brue bag?" Japan questioned, his eyes locked onto England's looking very confused but not threatend by his appearance what so ever.

"Bloody WHAT?!" England snapped breaking the less interesting bag conversation. Along with the weird gaze he was getting from Japan whom just took another sip of his drink waving his hand dismissively. Putting his hands together, America sucking in some air between his teeth not saying a word for once in his life.

"My apologies, but I don't know how to say this in english correctly." The Japanese man paused, clearing his throat. "Arthur, what the fuck are you doing in Canada?" He questioned without skipping a beat. 

America letting out a nervous laugh getting up from his spot slowly inching towards the living room. Five heads poking over the leather sectional listening in, a chorus of snickering ringing along with the singular noise of someone almost chokeing on the air.

The Brit crossed his arms. "Tch, that was seriously why you were giving me that look Kiku?" Flicking a stray hair off his sleeve. "If you really must know my flight got cancelled due to this shitty weather." 

"Oh, that's unfortunate." He genuinely responded going over to the American trying to inch worm his way to freedom. Interlocking his arm with the blondes, looking up to him. "Why didn't you tell me Arthur was coming? I stirr have socks I've been forgetting to give him back?" He questioned tilting his head.

"Ya, Alfred why didn't tell yo man?!?" Canada mocked, his head still poking out from the back of the couch. Along with almost everyone excluding Germany who was on his phone, gossiping to Hungary over Japan's new attitude.

The Canadians triage of friend's holding back laughs while America went pink in the face defensively shouting back. "Shut up dude!"

"How about no?" Canada smugly replied, a large grin on his face.

America's nostrils flared, defensively pointing at his brother. "You leave me no choice then." Then proceeding to shout. "Francis's he's bullying me!"

Canada gasped, going over to Francis putting his hands over his head. "Don't listen to his lies Francis! You should be ashamed, Alfred Jones!"

France rolled his eyes, moving Canadas hands from his ears. Japan knowing the childish debate would take some time to sort itself out, detaching himself from the American. Walking into the living room sitting beside Germany with a sigh, taking a sip of his drink.

America sputtered acknowledging Japan's leave, too wrapped up with is qural to do anything; gasping. "Francis he's bullying me because he's older!"

"Don't listen to him he's just jelous of my seperior French hair!" The Canadian shot back, flicking his hair from his shoulder.

"Your just jelous of my socks!" Exclaimed his brother, pointing to his feet clothed in Maple printed socks. Spain getting up from the couch walking off into the bathroom. Prussia practically sitting in his brother's lap, putting his fingers all over his phone.

France letting out a sigh, while England just watched the two not surprised by the twins lack of maturity.

"Eh! Thoes are my socks!" The Canadian snapped pointing at his feet.

"Exactly you maple fuck." The blonde spat, crossing his arms shuffling into the living room sitting beside the Japanese man, resting his head on his shoulders.

Canada narrowed his eyes, a vicious look sculpting his features. Looking into his own brother's eyes spewing. "I hate you!"

Francis gasped, looking over at his former colony. "Matthew! Don't say zat! Arthur tell him not to say zat!"

America craned his neck over to him, sending a death glare his twins way grumbling. "Well I hate you more!"

England just looked over to the French man, getting down on his knee unzipping the side of his slim black bag. Pulling out a yellow orange prescription bottle. Popping off the top taking out two white pills slipping them into his mouth, grabbing Frances abandoned glass of wine taking a large sip. "This right here, is the bloody reason I take these." Shaking the bottle then placeing it back into his bag without a beat.

France putting out his arms frantically waving his hand towards him. "Mon ami, I want."

"Look what you did to our Mother Alfred, I hope your happy!" Canada huffed crossing his arms.

"It doesn't matter because we were adopted Matthew! You look me in the eyes and tell me we don't look like the children of Finland and Sweeden!" He shot back, sitting up right. A look of confusion on Japan's face.

Frances brows furrowing together, as he strokes his stubble. "Non, zat you...now that you mention it. You do look like the Nordics-and technically they were in North America first. Sacrebleu Arthur he's RIGHT!" he wailed.

"Please don't kid yourself love, back then you had the womanly role." Arthur replied sipping some more of his stolen wine. Heading into the living area sitting on the edge of the sectional. A small blush dotting Frances cheeks.

Red orbs just shifted around the room, Prussia's hands petting his brother's hair as if he was a small lap dog. An irritated look on Germany's face. A sharp exhale of air from the albino accompanied by the repetitive motion of hitting the top of his brothers hand. "Birdie zhis means we get Ikea for free right?!? West, we could totally redo jour ugly living room!"

"It's not ugly, it's simple." Germany shot back, grabbing his brothers hand halting him from tapping the top of his much larger hand.

"I agree with Prussia. It looks rike 2008 and not in the good way." Japan added in, the German almost forgetting he was sitting beside him. Reading on America's iPad, far too big for his lap.

Canada sitting up, defensively pointing at America. Now yelling. "No! I refuse to believe Scotland isn't our real Uncle!"

America softly grabbed his hand, looking at him with warm eyes. "Bro, I know. Its-so sad. Scotland is such a great nation and uncle figure!" He briefly paused. 

England throwing up his hands yelling. "Are you twits bloody serious?!?" Looking at the two in bewilderment, remembering all the times he's had to put up with Scotlands shit during his life.

"I know England its- so sad eh. I love Scotland so much. And now he isn't even my real Uncle...." The Canadian trailed off. Sitting beside his brother his hand still being gently rubbed.

France gestured to the twins, both looking sad. "Can't you see zey are mourning Arthur!?"

"Ya dude I'm super bummed!" America chimed in, Prussia working his way over the back of the couch. Trying to get a blanket for Canada to help with his pain of loosing an Uncle.

England's eye twitched, he could feel the heat starting to form on his face. The temples of his head starting to throb. Grabbing the half full bottle of Frances wine left on the table. Speaking through gritting teeth. "I have to make a call to my nice brother. Don't disturb me unless someone is dissolving." Angerly stomping up the stairs, slamming door behind him. Quickly pulling out his phone, dialing Wales number to vent before he killed someone in his fury.

As England stormed away from the plot, Prussia had finally obtained the blanket he desired. Wrapping up Canada like a Maple Jesus. Softly speaking to him, sitting beside him. "Don't worry birdie, people mourn in different ways."

"Oui Matthew, but it breaks my heart. Angletarre looked so sad." France muttered.

"Hai, he looks rike Leon that one time he cut off finger during Greece's cook out." Japan somberly added.

"That was so sad babe, all thoes hot dogs ruined by his blood." His lover replied.

Germany just wipeing his face. "I sware jou all have more drama zhan zhe Italys."

"Thanks dude! That's so nice of you to say!" America beamed turning his attention toward him. 

Spain re-entering the living room from the dimly lit hallway. A empty soap bottle in his hand. "Gilbirt, I used all your hand soap and I couldn't find anymore in the bathroom." Looking over to Canada still swathed in a blanket looking up at him sadly muttering.

"Scotland isn't our Uncle anymore."

Spain gasped, dropping the empty bottle of soap practically jumping. Running towards the Frenchman. "Francis you proposed to Scotland and didn't tell me?!?!"

Everyone's eyes in the room immediately hit France, his face starting to turn red. His eyes starting to water. "We broke up Antonio! And it's all my fault!" He replied in dismay running off into a nearby room, visibly starting to cry as the lock of the door broke the silence of the living area inhabitants all in shock except for the Spanard; who was knocking on the door. "Francis Im sorry! Let me in amigo!"

"Great going Toni are jou happy?" Prussia sarcastically teased, having seen France in this state one too many times.

His friend turning his head, looking very distraught. Now looking like he may cry now his lip quivering. "No I'm not the happy!'

"Great going Gil this is the second time you made him sad tonight!" Canada huffed getting up from the sofa, going over to Spain wrapping his pity blanket around him.

"But, I vas kidding and he knew it!" The albino justified.

"Not cool dude." America responded getting up going over to his brother who was being forced into a hug.

"Ja bruther, look at him." Germany added in gesturing towards the broken man.

"He looks like a sad tomato." Japan muttered, trying to tell if Spain was crying or not his face burried in Canada's chest. America just gently rubbing Spains back.

Prussia groaning. "Vhy does zhis always happen to me!" Looking down at his watch reading only 10:30, groaning. This vacation was indeed going to be long for the albino, but not in the way he could ever possibly think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 107 hits with a newborn account? I'm honestly surprised, thanks for reading. From here on out this story is gonna pick up the pace. So get ready for the petty drama darling's.
> 
> Oh and I'm sorry if I messed up the French, I used google translate and hoped it was close enough. 
> 
> Have a dinosaur chicken day~


	3. Sheep

France rubbed at his puffy eyes, shifting his feet from underneath his large blue blanket. The bags under his eyes starting to become sore from him crying over the very short fling him and Scotland held. The two had only been an item for barely a month before the red head had broke it off. The other nations not knowing the cause due to France breaking down when questioned further, so they left the situation as is. 

The blonde sniffled some, watching Prussias attempt to reconnect the cabel that went out twenty or so minutes ago. Germany and Spain already gave up on waiting deciding to sleep instead a short while ago. England sat in the kitchen, his fingers gliding over his key board typing away at something.

The whipping of wind and snow from the outdoors adding to the clicking of the Brits keyboard. America idoly looked out into the haze white specs, his gaze soon falling onto the clock hanging on the wall. The ornate arms reading one twelve, letting out a yawn streching his arm. "Well dudes I'm going to bed." Getting up from his spot, the blanket draping his lower half hitting the cool wooden floor. Japan cracking his wrist, nodding his head.

"Vhats zhe matter America? Can't hang with zhe big nation's?" The Albino teased giving up on attempting to fix the cabel, flopping down on the near abanonded couch.

"Coming from the now micro nation." The American yawned out turning his head towards Japan. "Keeks are you going to bed right now?"

Prussia narrowed his brows, Canada lightly laughing flipping off the television.

"Hai, in a minute." Japan responded, bending down grabbing the blanket from the floor. Folding the blanket into a large fluffy square.

America scratching his back, yawning. "Goodnight dudes." Clomping off up the stair case into his room. A chours of unemused goodnights back, Japan leaving the scene as well. Throwing away some empy bottles, and returning the blanket back to it's proper place before heading off to bed.

The dull sound of snow hitting the house growing louder. England's taping abruptly stopping, a irritated groan spilling from his mouth. 

"Und zhen there were four." Prussia eriely remarked, following with a high piched ooo.

Canada rolled his eyes pushing up his glasses. France lightly smiled sniffling once more, rubbing at his nose.

England ignored his comment, closing his laptop smirking. "Oh, I didn't realize we were counting ghosts now."

The albino gasped in response, putting a hand to his chest. "Zhat was completely uncalled for... black sheep of europe~"

"Being a sheep is better than being dead old chap." England stated mater of factly. Picking up his laptop, walking past the trough into the dark hallway. Talking while walking. "I'm off to bed. Thanks for having me Canada. Have fun you lot."

Canada pursed his lips, watching him go into the hall. "Just remember this act of kindness during Christmas." 

A chuckle emmited from the hallway, the soft click of a door following. 

"Zhen zhere vere three!" Prussia shouted. 

France jumped out of his skin, frantically whipping his head over to Prussia. "If you keep on yelling like zat zere will be two!"

He snickered in response Canada inching closer to him. Snaking his arm around his waist, puring out. "And you know what that means~"

His lover looked to him looking like a kid in a candy store. Putting his hand on the one hanging on his waist. "Fuck ja...Minecraft bitch!" He proudly stated, jumping from the others loose grip. Flipping back on the television getting the flat screen on the right settings for the PS4 Alfred had brought with him.

"I'm getting all the sheep this time. Do you hear me Gilbert? Every last mother fucking sheep." 

A controller was soon launched into the Canadians lap, a word of cubes soon loading onto the screen. Prussia padding off to his spot like the cat he was deep down. Throwing off the red maple printed blanket off Canadas lap. Forcefully spreading his legs apart enough for his bottom to sit in between. Putting the blanket back over, now the couples lower halves. Cackling like a witch upon the witching hour.

"I'm getting all zhe cake, because it is zhe lie!"

"Not if I burn it first." Canada taunted putting his arms around the albinos waist. His controller in his hands, his chin resting on his shoulder the game starting. The two characters scrambling off, punching any cubed trees in there paths.

The Frenchman was somewhat disapointed in how the duos tension was resolved. Glancing at the screen one last time before getting up from the sectional. Wrapping his arms in his blanket tucking some hair behind his ear. "While you two are doing, zat. I'm getting moi beauty sleep."

Prussia turned his head back towards his friend starting to head up the stairs. "Nein Francis don't be a lameo like everyone else and leave!"

The blonde arched a brow, a chuckle errupting from Canada bright red coating half of the screen reading 'you died!'. His character on his side of the screen picking up everything Prussia had collected runnings off into the cubed world. "Thoes sheep are mine Gilbert."

Red eyes looked back to the screen gasping. "Jou killed Steve birdie!" 

"Technically, I burned Steve." 

And with that the two were arguing over the game, France slipping off to his room for the weekend. Quietly turning the screeching door knob, entering the cozy dark room. Plugging his phone up to his charger, looking over at Spain soundly asleep in the one of the beds. White earbuds in his ears, flinging off a decrative pillow into the floor sleeping away. France crept over to him, removing his ear buds from his ears taking his phone from under the pillow wrapping up the earbuds around the phone. Setting it by the nightstand in between the two decently sized beds. Turning off the screen before blindly finding his way to his bed, getting underneath the cold quilt. Shutting his eyes, silently praying to the saints that he wouldn't awake to coal black bags underneath his eyes. Drifting off into a somewhat peaceful sleep, nobody knowing what the remaining days held for them in the winter wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow fanfiction goblins. I would like to acknowledge that I am indeed aware that this has sentence and grammar issues. You see, I made this in 2016 on good old wattpad and am slowly funneling it over here like a disease in the hopes that I will eventually finish it one day. If you doubt that my shitty writing had birthed in wattpad feel free to go over there and horrify yourself with 2012 hetalia cringe, I have the exact same name.
> 
> That is all, have a dinosaur chicken day.


End file.
